Gone
by x-Twaniac-x
Summary: After playing a game with Renesmee Edward disappears. What happens when Bella takes Renesmee to go and find him? What will happen to Bella? What happened to Edward? How will Renesmee cope. Short Story. All human.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Bella's point of view:  
I'm Bella Swan, I have lived in this small green town for a couple of years; here I have made great friends, fell in love, got married and had a child. When I first moved here, I fell in love with Edward Cullen, a tall, muscular boy, with bronze hair and glittering green eyes.

One lunch his sister Alice, started talking to me; her short, brown, almost black hair in every direction and her blue eyes glistened in the same way as Edwards, bright, but happier, Edwards's were careful.

I sat with them at lunch, Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, Edward and me. Alice invited me round their house everyday and always sat me next to Edward soon we were together. Now I understood why Alice's eyes were happier than Edward's; he was alone.

Now we have finished school and all live together as married couples, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Renesmee and me. Renesmee is our beautiful daughter, her curly, slightly bronze, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes always glisten with love and happiness, just like Edward's and mine.

One afternoon, we were all relaxing; Edward was playing his piano while Jasper and Alice sat and listened. Renesmee and me were upstairs, I was reading Renesmee curled up at my side on the bed.

"Are you okay, Renesmee?" I asked.

"I'm bored." she sighed.

"Follow me" We went down stairs. "Renesmee's bored." I announced.

"What do you want to play?" Edward asked.

"Hide and seek?" She asked.

"Sure, darling." He answered; he ran off while she closed her eyes and counted. "One, Two, Three, Four... "

She opened her eyes and started to look; she went all around the house and then into the forest outside our house, she knew it well and wouldn't get lost. Soon she was running back into the house alone.

"Mum?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Daddy's disappeared." I looked at her she was worrying.

"Of course he has your playing hide and seek, he's winding you up." I gave her a hug. The day ended and Renesmee and I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I woke up, I saw Renesmee staring into the forest. Edward wasn't back. I got up and stood next to her, I put my arm round her, and she put her arms tight round me. More days passed, nothing. Everyone had been out looking everywhere, Renesmee was panicking the most, where was her father?

The next afternoon I packed some of Renesmee's and my things, we were going to bring Edward back home, I woke Renesmee and we went. We stopped for the night after walking a few hours through the forest. I woke up in the middle of the night after hearing footsteps against the forest floor. I looked around the forest, in horror I woke Renesmee and stood up, hugging her close.

Someone was coming towards us; it was useless to run. We were surrounded by a wall of thick, green, moss covered trees, deeper into the trees we were surrounded by vampires. Edward could not save Renesmee for me, he was lost forever. It was up to me to save her, but there was no way out. I stood still, gazing into the red eyes of my enemies.

I knew little about vampires, only the stories; they drank blood, they were fast, strong, their skin is cold and stone hard. They circled around us, closing in on us, hunting us down; I could see their pale faces, their red eyes and their dark cloaks surrounding them.

I put my lips to Renesmee's ear, "Run" I whispered. "Now, go, don't stop!" They jumped towards us, Renesmee ran through them, the last I saw was her disappearing into the darkness of the trees.

Renesmee's point of view:  
I kept running like mum said, I didn't stop even though I heard her cries as they hurt her, I ran and ran until I couldn't hear them. Then I saw him, on the floor shaking, he looked like he was in pain; he curled up in a ball, holding himself together. "Dad?" I whispered he looked up; he looked different, his features stood out, his eyes black, his skin pale as ice.

I ran over to him and I stroked his arm, it was ice cold and rock hard. Then I realised, why he had been missing, those monsters that had my mum, had changed my dad into one of them. I tried to back away, but I couldn't, I froze.

"Renesmee?" He was staring at me now, "Breathe Renesmee, Breathe." I started to breathe heavily.

"Dad?" I looked up at him, "What are you?" he looked down in disgust.

"A vampire." He spat the words out. I backed away, surely he would want to drink my blood, killing me as he did. "It's alright Renesmee, I won't hurt you, I love you too much."

"They have her." I gasped. He froze, anger filled his body, I could feel his rage making the ground tremble. "We have to save her, Dad. We can't just leave her with them." I gazed into his deep black eyes. "I'm weak Darling, thirsty," he face turned away from me in disgust again, unable to say it, "I need...b-blood. I...I have to hunt. Stay here, I will be back soon" he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Edward's point of view:  
I left Renesmee alone, then I smelt something, a vampire maybe. I ran towards it, where I saw two vampires drinking from two deer. A male and a female; the male was tall, muscular and had honey blonde hair; the female was also tall, slim and had blonde, wavy hair. They both wore designer clothes, unlike my creators with their black hooded cloaks, who had taken Bella, my Bella.

When they had both finished, they span round to look at me. "Who are you?" they asked.

"My name is Edward Cullen; I'm new to this...life." I answered. " Who are you?"

"I'm Rosalie and that's Emmett. Let us help you." Rosalie glided swiftly towards me and took my arm in hers. "Well first things first, your eyes are pitch black with thirst, so lets hunt." She said so normally.

"Um, okay, how...I mean...I...um?" Emmett chuckled and I glared at him.

"Okay, close your eyes..."

After we hunted, I felt better. "Now what are you doing by yourself?" Rosalie asked as they followed me back to Renesmee.

"I was bitten by vampires in black cloaks and they left me here; my daughter found me and said they had taken her mother, my wife, Bella." They nodded.

"They are the Kings of this world. You are lucky they changed you and didn't kill you instead." Emmett told me.

"They would have only changed you because you might have potential as a vampire, but I can't say what might happen to Bella."

"Where can I find them? I have to save her for Renesmee," I asked.

"They move around, but if they have been here recently they will be easier to find, we will help you."

Renesmee's point of view:   
I sat at the trunk of the tree waiting for Dad to come back. Then they were in front of me, my dad and two other vampires. "This is Rosalie and Emmett; they want to help us find mum." I stood up. They seemed friendly.

"We know their scent and can lead you to them," Rosalie said. "I don't know what the outcome will be, but we should be okay."

"Let's go then," My Dad turned to me and crouches down. "Jump on my back darling," I jumped on his back, my weight didn't seem to bother him at all. "Show us the way." Rosalie and Emmett ran off and Dad followed.

They lead us to a hole in the ground big enough for one person to fall down. "Down there?" I asked, it wasn't likely I would go through a hole in the ground.

"Yes, they like to be underground." Emmett said.

"I'll go first and check it's clear." Rosalie suggested, before I could say a word, she had stepped forwards and dropped through the hole, she gave a signal and we all followed her down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella's point of view:  
It was dark, I was locked in a cage, curled up in a ball my face in my knees.

"Mum." Someone whispered, they rushed over to me. "Mum, Oh Mum. Are you okay?" She cried, I looked up and saw Renesmee.

"Shh, Sweetie, I'm fine. How did you find me?" I asked confused, what was she doing here?

"This is Rosalie and Emmett, they are vampires and so is Dad." She told me. "They've come to help us get you out of here."

The vampires that took me knew I could move the hard steel bars that locked me away from the rest of the world, only vampires could move them. Of course they didn't think a vampire was going to come and save me, no one was, but she came, my daughter Renesmee found her father and two others and found me.

It was easy for them, with just one touch the metal bars were broken, I rushed over to Renesmee, picked her up and hugged her.

"I love you Sweetie!"

"I love you too Mum!" she answered

There was a cold hand on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Bella, we have to go, they properly heard that." We ran home, me carried by Edward and Renesmee by Rosalie. We got home with no trouble.

"They will come back some day in the future, but for now, you're safe" Emmett told us.

Rosalie and Emmett are helping Edward control himself around humans and he, like them, is going to live on animal blood, not human.

We are together again, as a family. I joined Edward as a vampire, so will Alice and Jasper after they've had a child. When Renesmee is older, she will join us too, if she wants.

The End


End file.
